


Paranormal Radioactivity

by Septiscapebois



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Anti and Schneeplestein are really close, Anti is a weirdo, Anti taught Chase how to throw knives, Au-Cannon Divergence, Bim trimmer finna trim her., But Schneep is a bigger weirdo, Cannibalism, Chase is going insane, Death, F/F, F/M, Fusion?????, Jack is dead inside, M/M, Mark is struggling to live, Multi, Mutant Egos, Mutantations, Robbie apparently wants to eat Mark both kinds of ways, Somewhat, Violence, and also how to get in touch with his spirit somehow, and probably a little on the outside, but they are okay with it, gay shit, leader Chase, maybe too close, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiscapebois/pseuds/Septiscapebois
Summary: "EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! GET TO A BUNKER, A ROOM WITH NO WINDOWOR-"The television shut off, and Chase suddenly felt that maybe this wasn't a cruel joke.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ending and Chase needs to find his friends.

Chase had been sitting on the couch in his home, shared with the other Septic Egos, flipping between channels on the television in boredom. He had been left with the task of watching Robbie for the day, to make sure he didn't eat something, or _someone_ , he wasn't supposed to. It was quite easy, considering that Robbie stayed sleep the entire time everyone was gone. Guess he thought Chase was too boring, perhaps. Chase finally found a channel he wanted to watch, the news, no less, and put down the remote. It was nothing serious for a minute, just little things about some radio thing or so, when it went to commercial. Chase got up from the couch, walking to the kitchen. He had decided to fix himself a sandwich- making a pun to himself about it- while the commercials were on. He had just put the bread back when he heard the television make a loud noise. "What the hell was that?" He muttered, walking back to the front room with a poorly made sandwich in hand.

  
  
  


The television had the words, "Breaking News!" in big letters on it. Chase tilted his head, then turned the television up a bit. The person on it was saying something about a radiation wave that was coming to town. Chase laughed at it, thinking it was a joke or some weird thing they were doing and turned his attention away before he heard something crash in the bathroom. "Oh for fucks sake...Robbie?" He called out, walking, down the hall, to the bathroom door. The television was still up, and Chase could hear it spouting this radioactive nonsense, before he heard something weirder. "If you have a pet, ignore all sounds they make as it could be the radiation messing with your mind." Huh.

He heard a noise again, and this time backed away. Joke or not, he wasn't going to take chances with any noise he hears, especially when he lives with Antisepticeye. Anti wasn't a bad guy, he just liked to scare people for laughs. He went back to the television, and listened to it since there was nothing else to do. He had overheard some things, but had missed a few things. Only ten minutes later, they had turned to some anchor lady and a camera man, and they showed some police officers shooting at something. The headline read, "MUTATED PERSON ATTACKS CIVILIANS DUE TO RADIATION?" Chase's eyes widened as he looked at the screen. It wasn't because of the thing attacking people, but because of what it looked like.  ** _Who_** it looked like, more like it.

 

"R-Robbie?"

  
  


The zombie had been dodging bullets and ripping people apart. He had just taken down the last officer when he set his sights on the woman. Chase looked on in fear, yelling. "Oh no. Look out Lady! Fuck!" He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. So instead, he watched as one of his friends ripped and teared the woman apart as she screamed for mercy. This was happening somewhere close, and it scared him. And what's worse, the Cameraman just filmed it all. The camera feed shut off, and the people in station were yelling in chaos. "WE ARE WARNING YOU ALL NOW! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! GET TO A BUNKER, A ROOM WITH NO WINDOWS OR-"  
  
  
  


The television shut off, and Chase now felt that this wasn't a cruel joke. He heard crashing, yelling, screaming, explosions, and gunfire. He ignored it all, because all he could think of was his friends. Were they okay? Then he thought about Robbie. Oh fuck... Robbie. What the hell had gotten into him?! He was a zombie, sure, but he never attacked people! Maybe he'd nibble on someone's hand or something, but he never actually  ** _attacked_**  or  _ **ate**_  someone before. Maybe he should've checked on him earlier. Maybe those people would still be alive. Maybe- god, oh god, just maybe he could've spared lives.  
  
  
  


Chase was shaking, when he heard another noise. Glass had been broken from somewhere in the house. "Oh no. Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh-" Chase scrambled to get to his room, where he kept his gun. When he got into the room, he heard the sound of someone, or  _ **something**_ , breaking things around the house. He hurriedly rushed to grab his gun, which he hid in his dresser. He grabbed a book bag, grabbing some spare clothes and a few pocket knives he had started to collect. He then went and stuck his head from out the doorway, before leaving the room. He ran towards the living room, stopping dead in the middle of the floor. A picture had been knocked on the floor. A picture of him and the other egos. God, he hoped they were okay. He was just about to put the picture in his book bag, when something green dripped onto the edge of the broken wooden frame, burning it off. Chase blinked, before looking up.  
  
  
  


God he wished he never looked up.

  
Because up, on the ceiling, was a mutant. A mutant that looked like it wanted to rip Chase apart.

 

And without thinking, he ran towards the kitchen, rushing towards the door leading to the garage. He had knocked down some things on the way to the door, but he couldn't care less about it. When he opened the door and exited through it, he slammed it closed. He then ran to the car, unlocking it with his keys. When he hopped in, he locked the doors, and fumbled to put the keys in the ignition. The car started and Chase sighed in relief. He hit a button on the garage door opener, and the door went up slowly.

 

That's when the door he entered broke open.

 

Chase held in a scream, sinking into his chair to hide from the creature. He could hear the garage door creaking open, slowly. God why couldn't Marvin have just oiled the damn thing? He could hear growls, from the mutant, he bet, and what sounded like claws scraping the car. Chase shivered as the mutant grew closer and closer to his side of the car. The garage door opened finally, creaking as it stopped. Chase tried to think of ways to get the fuck out of there without alerting the mutant. He thought of none. Just as he was about to sit up and book it, he heard a voice. A familiar voice.

 

"Chase? Chase, where are you? Why did you run? Is something wrong? It's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise." Chase lifted his head, and the mutant was gone. In it's place, stood Jackieboyman. His closest friend. Had he been hallucinating? The entire time he must have been running from Jackie. He opened the door, dropping his back pack at the door, and stepped out smiling. Jackie turned towards him. "Jackie! Sorry man, I got scared." Chase said, waking towards the other septic ego. His first mistake.

 

See, Chase a missed a few things from the television.

 

1\. Everything isn't always what it seems.

 

"It's okay, Chase. I'm glad nothing's wrong." Chase was closer to Jackie, and the hero gave a malicious smile. As if under a spell, Chase ignored Jackie's form changed into the gigantic mutant he was running from. Chase continued to talk. "Yeah.. Me too. Honestly, after that shit on TV happened, I've been feeling weird." He says, before blinking a few times. The smile on his face faded, as his eyes became wide with fear. He started to scream, as he fell to the floor.

 

"Chase!" Chase heard his name being called, as he was trying to escape. He wouldn't have dared to stand up and run, scared the moment he turned his back the mutant would lunge. He loses his eyes, keeping them shut tight. It was just about to grab him when-

  
  


_Shlick!_

  
Chase jumped when the mutant's blood splashed onto of his face. He heard a loud thud, and as he opened his eyes, he saw the mutant had fell to floor. It had what looked like a pole through it's back. He backed away, still on the floor. When he heard footsteps, and his name being called again, he jumped up, screaming. "STAY BACK!" "Woah, woah, woah! Hold on! Chase it's me! Calm down, calm down!"

 

It took Chase a minute to register who was talking to him. There, in ragged jeans, and a torn red hoodie, stood Jackieboyman. He looked as if he'd been in a war. "Jackie! What the hell happened to you?" Chase asked, before thinking something. "A run in with Mar- Woah, wait, what are you doing?!" Jackie yelled, as Chase pulled the gun out of his pocket and aimed it towards him. "H-how do I know you're the real Jackie?" He asked, stuttering over his words, and trembling terribly. "Chase- Come on dude, I'm not gonna hurt you.. we're friends, aren't we?" Chase sighed, lowering his gun. "I-... I'm sorry.. I just..." Jackie sighed, "It's okay.. it-" A loud growl interrupted Jackie. "Fuck, forget about this right now, we need to go!" Jackie yelled, dragging Chase to the car. Chase hurried up and got in the passenger seat, as Jackie grabbed the bag and threw it to Chase, who let the bag land in his lap. Jackie gripped the wheel and hit the gas, and the car sped out of the garage, just as the mutant got up. Chase hit the garage door opener, the door going down a little more quicker than before, and it slammed shut on the mutant's back. It screeched as Jackie and Chase drove away, both petrified and unhappy to leave behind their home they've had for years.

 

"What are we gonna do now?" Jackie asked, after they stopped at a store that was freshly abandoned. They had stepped outside the car, and were sitting on the front of it. Chase was silent the entire ride, though it was obvious he had a plan, if the determined looked in his eyes meant anything. "We need to find the others, make sure their okay. Right now, we need to get as much supplies as possible. I only had time to grab some clothes, a first aid kit I had in there already, my gun, and a few pocket knives." Jackie tilted his head at "pocket knives." "Anti." "Oh." They both chuckled at that, before Chase sighed. "Alright, first things first. Let's go in this store and grab some food and shit. We should search the place carefully. Anything you think we need, grab it." He said, standing up and hopping off of the car. Jackie nodded, doing the same. 

  
The two walked into the store, igniting the fire of their long adventure through a wasteland.


	2. Apocalypse Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look like hell.

Chase stood in place, frozen. He wouldn't dare move. A mutant, perched on top of the shelf, stared down at Chase. It had four arms, four eyes (two colors were different; purple, blue, green, blue), and blood covered claws. It hadn't tried to attack him yet, but Chase was sure the moment he moved it would lunge at him and kill him. As the mutant crawled down from the shelf, Chase mentally called himself an idiot for leaving his gun in the car. He was trying to think of a way to escape when the mutant had finally reached the floor. It's eyes seemed to study Chase, all four looking about him curiously. After a few minutes, it seemed to get bored of him, then it walked away, letting it's claws scrape against the metal. As soon as the scraping sound became farther away, Chase started to move again. He and Jackie would have to hurry up out of here. Chase ran out the aisle, looking up at the signs above them to find what he needed. Jackie had decided to retrieve clothing, electronics, and things of such, while Chase would go around to find food. It just so happened the third aisle he went in had a mutant in it. What surprised him, was that the thing didn't try to eat him.

Jackie tested the flashlight he held in his hand, flicking the switch on and off to see if it would work. He had grabbed a box of double A batteries and opened them for the flashlight. He flicked the flashlight off, satisfied at the amount of light it gave off, and placed it inside the tote bag he had grabbed from the front of the store. He started walking again, searching the shelf for his next item. "Okay, flashlight, check, bike rack for the car," Jackie looked back at the cart he was pulling, "check." He muttered, then said, "Next, the bikes. We're gonna need them if the car brakes down." Jackie pulled the cart, walking to the aisle full of bikes. Once there, he looked at each bike, he picked out two. One that he figured would be the perfect size for Chase, it was black with red diamonds across it, and one for himself, which had three different shades of red on it. He set the bikes upon the cart, so they would be easier to carry. Once that was set, he decided to go and get the clothes. Bracing himself, and taking at deep breath, he turned the corner of the bike aisle. He began to walk again, pulling the cart behind him, stepping over the dead bodies of people.

They hadn't been as lucky as the ones who managed to escape. He tried his best not to look down, and to not step on the intestines and organs that had been spilled by whatever mutant there had been. He hoped he didn't run into it. He went over the clothing section. Once in said section, Jackie tried to remember the size of each of the Egos. If he remembered correctly, Jamie and Chase both wore size medium. Anti wore size small, and Schneeplestein and himself both wore size large (only because they were the tallest). He chuckled at the thought of Anti complaining about being the smallest Ego. He then went and grabbed the Egos something he knew would fit their "styles" and something he knew would fit them. In the end, he got Anti a pair of pants that had been split with black and green (green on the right leg, black on the left), and a long sleeve black shirt with a green heart in the middle. He got Schneeplestein a pair of white skinny jeans, unaware that the blood stains on them were actual blood stains, and an all white turtleneck. Chase said he had clothes already, so he got Jamie a purple, black, and blue outfit (it looked like some weird kind steampunk styled kind of outfit, mostly).

Finally, he got himself another hoodie, it was red and blue (a blue stripe at the bottom, on the cuffs, and red everywhere else), and a pair of blue jeans that had black diamonds on the knees. He then got extra clothes after the ones he had, figuring that everyone (who isn't a mutant, he thought) should have at least two outfits to change from. He placed each outfit in a second bag he had, and placed the bag in the cart. He started walking towards the food aisle, to check on Chase. Just as he had reached an aisle, when he heard a voice in the next aisle. Chase's voice. He went around quickly, to hurry up and get through with all of this, and saw something that made him confused, but he wouldn't question it. Chase had been talking to a mutant. A giant, four armed, four eyed one at that. Jackie was scared to say anything. "I don't think the car is big enough for all of that plus y'all, guys." The mutant wrote something in a notebook, and gave it to Chase. Chase read it, twice to make sure he read it right, then said, "You sure about that? Like can you guys really do that?" In response, the mutant poked itself in the chest, and it became two.

Chase blinked for a second, before smiling brightly. "Oh wow, that's fucking cool!" He exclaimed, "you guys both still look scary, but cool nonetheless." Jackie stared at the two, and mentally crossed off two Egos they needed to find. Anti held on to Schneeplestein's arm, reliant more on the taller man's strength to keep them standing. He looked like literal hell. His shirt was torn in the front, and the black pants he usually wore had more rips in them than usual. Not to mention the cut on his neck seemed to be a little bit (a big bit, actually) longer and wider. His ears looked burnt at the tips, and his fingers looked like burnt crooked hooks. The usual greenish yellow tint of his skin was replaced with a deathly pale look. His hair, perhaps due to exposure to radiation (there were various symptoms of this, and in Anti's case, it was longer hair), looked longer and curly, though it looked as if a hurricane ran through it. His eyes had seemed to take darker shades, the almost teal of his left had turned into a dark green, and the light baby blue of his right had become almost a dark ocean blue. He had a cut on the middle of his nose as well. Anti really did look like literal hell.

Schneeplestein, however, looked worse. He looked as if he had thrown up everything in his stomach. He had seemed to have grown a bit taller, and way more skinnier (perhaps his radiation exposure symptom, the poor man). He looked so pale you'd have though he was actually snow. His right eye had changed from baby blue to dark purple, and his eye shape was more slanted than before. Perhaps he was tired. His long nails had become jagged claws, and Jackie was sure he had seen bloody fangs when Schneeplestein spoke. His ears, similar to Anti's ears and his "teeth", looked sharp and pointed, and seemed to be bloody. Seemed to be bloody could also be said about his body. The shirt he had on looked more like a price of cloth covering only his shoulders, and it looked as if there were several stab wounds across his abdomen, and Jackie wondered why the man didn't seemed bothered about it. Schneeplestein's fingertips seemed to be bloodied as well, and his arms looked as if someone tried to chop them off with a saw. They had jagged cut on them, and blood running down from them. On his back, it looked like he had claw marks in them, maybe from Anti latching onto him too tightly. Schneeplestein seems to have gone through some shit.

"How did you guys even, like, get like that?" Chase asked, curiously. "Ve don't know ourselves. Perhaps, it vas due to zhe radiation." Schneeplestein answered, looking down to Anti, who seemed to have trouble breathing. Chase looked over, then smiled again. "Hey Jackie! Look who I found! Or well, who found me, I guess." He said, and Jackie warily walked over with the cart. "Hey Jackie..." Anti mumbled, wheezing quietly. "Shit, Anti, are you alright? You look," (like shit, Jackie thought, but never said) "terrible." Jackie said, putting the bag he had in the cart. "'M fine. Just a little tired, is all." Anti replied. "Jou look like jou can't breath, Anite." Schneeplestein said. "I can breath perfectly fine, Seva." Anti replied, causing to Schneeplestein sigh but say nothing else. This was normal between the two. They would tell each other something is wrong but wouldn't press the matter until one of them fell out. "Alright, Jackie you got everything?" Chase asked and Jackie nodded. "Yeah, and I got us bikes in case the car breaks down." He said, and Chase nodded. "Good idea. That damn car is as old as 1776." Anti snorted, knowing that Chase had made a Hamilton reference unwittingly. "Okay, let's get out of here. If I smell one more dead person, I will fucking leave earth and ascend."

The four men laughed, and agreed that it was time to leave. They all left the store, chatting with each other. Once at the car, they started to fill the trunk with the stuff they got. Once the trunk was filled, Chase, Anti, and Jackie got into the car while Schneeplestein put the bike rack on the car (that long armed motherfucker can reach all the way across the top of the car). Once he had it on well, he put the bikes on the rack and strapped them on tight, then got in the car. "Buckle up, bitches, we've got an radioactive wasteland to travel!" Chase says, before starting up the car. Anti rolled his eyes, but smiled at Chase's childish antics. Chase started driving, laughing at himself. As Chase started driving, Anti began sketching in the sketchbook he had took from the store. He figured this would be his "scrapbook." Schneeplestein had put in headphones, listening to Panic! At The Disco!, before swearing loudly. "What? What happened?" Anti asked, and Schneeplestein replied by asking, "Do jou zhink Brendon is okay?" "Oh shit, I hope so." "Are you two serious?" "Shut zup, Jackie." Chase started cackling at his friends. This was the survivor group. A P!ATD! fan, A crotchet king, "I need a hero" but in human form, and Chase Brody.

Let's hope they survive.


	3. Broken Bond, Destroyed Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all his fault.

Wilford held the gun in his hands, glaring ferociously at the man he once called his lover. Laid out on the floor, covered in blood that didn't belong to him, was none other than Darkiplier. The question "how could you?" was on the tip of Wilford's tongue, yet he couldn't even bring himself to speak to the manon the floor. He had slaughtered almost all of the other Ipliers, only few managed to escape. And right now, Wilford was going to save two more. "Don't move." He ordered the twins behind him, who nervously obeyed. Dark grunted and growled as he stood up, letting his arms hang limply by his sides. His eyes were focused on the twins, ignoring the fierce glare Wilford was giving him.

 

**_Hungry._** **_Hungry, hungry,_** **_hungry. I'm so hungry._**

 

Blood dripped from Dark's mouth, as he waited for a move to be made. For a step to be taken. His nails, more like knives now, were bloodied as well. His eyes had, several times now, rolled into the back of his head and back. He had grown a terrible appetite in the past few hours, and it angered him. _**Move. I'll tear you apart!**_ Were the thoughts traveling through Dark's broken mind. "Why?" Will asked, heartbroken. _**Hungry.**_ "Why did you do this?" He yelled, heartbroken.  _**Hungry**_ ** _...?_** "How _could_ you do this?" He screamed, heartbroken. _**Hu...**_ "I thought we were your family! I thought we were supposed to protect each other!" He shouted, heartbroken. **_Wilford?_**

 

  
Dark looked around, noticing his surroundings, free from his broken minded state. Blood on the walls and floor, dead bodies strewn throughout the hall. He did this. **He** did this. **He** killed the people he held close. **He was a monster. He was a dirty, disgusting, no good, worthless, soulless, heartless monster!**

 

Dark remembered everything. He remembered walking from a store. He remembered hearing a loud noise. He remembered blacking out. He remembered waking up. He remembered killing. He remembered **_slaughtering his family._**

 

**__.__**  
__**.**__  
**__.__**  
__**.**__

 

_"It should be ready by Thursday, sir." The woman behind the counter says, smiling brightly. "Thank you, so much, ma'am." He said, as he left the store. This Thursday, Dark would propose to his dear beloved. Of course, he was certain Wilford would say yes, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. Oh yes, Darkiplier was indeed nervous, for many reasons. One, he was proposing to his boyfriend. Two, he was proposing to his boyfriend. And three, Yan would try to make him wear a dress again. Not that he mind it any._

 

_As he walked across the street, thinking about how he would set up everything, he heard a loud ringing noise in his ear. It was terrible. Loud, and so very terrible. Then, if he noise wasn't bad, the air seemed to get thicker. Dark only had his eyes closed for a few seconds, before he fell to the ground, unconscious and dead to the world._

 

_When he awoke, he notably felt different. For starters, his eyes seemed to burn and water. Also, his arms were shaking, as if they were cold and trying to keep warm. Most importantly, his nails could no longer be called nails. Not even could they be called claws. They seemed as sharp as an axe, and long, long as a machete. What happened to him?_

 

_"AH, IT'S A MONSTER!" A woman's voice yelled, causing Dark to come back to his senses. He quickly stood, looking around for a way to escape the now crowd that had formed around him. Who were these people? Why are they surrounding him? One man pulled out a gun, pointing it at him._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

 

Wilford pointed the gun at Dark, angry, sad, and frustrated. Why did this have to happen to Dark? Why couldn't Dark fight this? Why-

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
_"Kill it!"_  
**_No._**  
_"Don't let it live!"_  
**_No._**  
_"It'll kill us all!"_  
**_No!_**  
_He wouldn't hurt anyone! He promised his family he wouldn't! He promised-_ _he_ promised _he wouldn't hurt anyone. He didn't_ _want to break his promise. He didn't want to break his promise!_ He never wanted to break his promises! 

 

_But these people- these people want to hurt_ him _. It's not fair! How come they get to attack him? How come he can't fight back?! Defend himself!_

 

_Dark was upset. Very, so very upset. He was upset, annoyed, angry, enraged. These people had no intention to let him live. These people wanted him dead, dead, dead,_ **_dead_ ** _._

 

_The man pointing the gun pulled the trigger, and started the beginning of chaos._

 

_Just barely dodging the bullet, which at most would make Dark itch, Dark let out a ferocious screech before attacking the man and the other people around him. he bit and clawed his way through a crowd._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

 

The Jim twins, only at (Mr.) Wilford's orders, because that were reluctant to leave him alone right now, ran away to bunker, where the other  Ipliers were hiding in. They all agreed that once Wilford came back, if he did, they would leave.

 

Everyone was still shaken up about what happened, everyone except for the Host, that is. He knew why this was happening, he knew what happened, he knew what would happen. And yet he played along, like a self aware doll in a box of lifeless toys. He gave a small smile, and had he had eyes, he would've winked.

 

_"Hey, boss dude! What's-" Bing started to say, before pausing, noticing Dark looked oddly_ different _. Now, Bing may have acted like a dumbass, but he was fairly smart. That meant he knew to get the fuck out of dodge, right now. "Nope, bye." He muttered to himself, nearly leaping off the couch he was leaning backwards on. Grabbing the hand of the android beside him, Google, who obviously had an extreme distaste for hand holding. That is, until he realized what was happening. It was- wait, did he start walking faster?_

 

_The next thirty minutes were gruesome. Google and Bing had managed to get a few people to listen to them and get to the bunker. The entire time, neither split up, afraid that if they did, they'd run into Dark. He had killed Ed (honestly Bing was fucking glad), Silver (the poor guy actually tried to calm Dark down), attacked Bim (he just barely escaped, with his shoulder dripping blood from it) and killed many more other Ipliers in the house._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

 

"W-Will-" Dark coughed, dropping to the floor again, weak in the legs, "I-" he struggled to speak, not because of the coughing but simply because of what he had done. He had destroyed their _**family**_! He had absolutely _**no**_ right to ask for forgiveness. Absolutely **_none_**. Wilford's glare softened, replaced with despair and tears. "I want you to know, Dark, that everyone still cares about you. They still love you. But- but I- I...." Wilford couldn't finish the sentence without lying. "Leave." He muttered, so quietly Dark almost didn't hear him, "Leave, and fucking hope we don't cross paths. Because as much as I still love you, if I see you again, I'll kill you." And that wasn't a lie.

Dark stared up at him, surprised and at the same time sad. He decided it was best to listen to Wilford. He had destroyed their family. This was only fair. He stood up, took a minute to regain his balance and to look at Wilford, then started to limp away.

But right before he left, he muttered one word.

 

"Sorry.."


	4. Flirtatious Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody my name is Markiplier, and I met a zombie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. I had an encounter with writer's block, and let me tell ya-  
> Anyway, I promise that the next two (2) chapters will be way longer.

Robbie sat on top of a building, staring down at the empty street. Cars had been crashed, windows had been broken, dead bodies on the ground, mutants blending in with the buildings. He smiled. What a beautiful morning. He stood up, stretching and yawning. He turned around, to the door he came up to the roof through. As he got to the door, a mutant came from around the corner, and grabbed his leg. "Don't fucking touch me, bitch." Robbie cursed, kicking it in the face, and the mutant let go of him and crawled away. He smirked, before walking down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard someone moving around. He stopped walking, and listened.

He saw a man, on the floor, searching through the pockets of the dead people on the ground. Robbie tilted his head, before deciding to take a step forward. A step that barely made a sound. And yet, the man seemed to have heard Robbie, because he looked up quickly and aimed the pistol he had at him. Robbie scoffed mentally, before putting his hands up. He wouldn't attack yet. This man looked familiar. "Oh, you gotta be shitting me. This is fucking impossible." The man muttered, as he put away his gun. Robbie (after putting his hands down) tried to think why he looked so  ** _familiar_**. He knew Jack, so he had to be someone he knew. But for some reason, he just couldn't remember. "I'm done. I can't do this shit anymore. First me, then Sean? No. Nope." The man said, getting up, sighing. He looked Robbie up and down, noting his outfit and hair. Of course. Because why wouldn't all his and Sean's Egos be real? Because  _ **why not**_?

"Which one are you?" The man asked, tired of life at this point. "Woah, hold on, me first. Who are you?" Robbie countered, and the man seemed to get irritated. "Of course you don't know me. I'm Mark. You know, Markiplier or whatever? Now back to my question. Which one of Sean's Egos are you?" Robbie smirked again, before saying, "Don't think I heard of ya' before, pal." Mark's left eye twitched comically, before he glared. "Just tell me your fucking name." "Haha, alright, alright. My name's Roberto, but you can call me Robbie."

"What, your friends call you that?"

"My friends, and people I wanna fuck."

Robbie winked. "Are you fucking serious?" Mark asks, his eye twitching again. "Depends. What do you think?" "I  _ **think**_ I'm going to leave now."

Mark got up and turned away, and started to walk away. Robbie followed after him, calling for him to wait. "Mark! Come on! I was joking!" He yelled, trying to refrain from laughing. Mark simply put his middle finger up, and continued to walk. Robbie then broke out laughing. "Dude- Hahaha- wait!" Mark kept walking, middle finger still up. Robbie tried to catch his breath, but instead fell over laughing at how Mark reacted. While he was distracted, a mutant had slithered past him quietly, targeting Mark. Mark turned around quickly, aiming his gun at the mutant on the ground. He shot two times, one to the chest and one to the heart. As the mutant let out a loud hiss, Mark's nose scrunched up in disgust as green liquid spilled from the mutant's wounds, and went limp against the ground. After the mutant finally stopped hissing, becoming quiet. Mark went over to it, nudging it in the face with foot a few times. When the mutant didn't move, Mark, satisfied, walked away from it. He looked back at Robbie, who had just managed to catch his breath, and was standing up. "Ohh, shit. Hehe, you're badass bro." He said, looking down at the dead mutant. "Thanks." Mark said, monotonously. He then started to walk again, picking up a black and red backpack that had been laying outside on the ground and slung it over his shoulder. He stopped, and looked back at Robbie, expectantly.

"Well, are you coming or not." Mark asked, thought it sounded more like a statement. Robbie blinked, before a giant smile graced his face. "Hell fuckin' yeah, I am!" He said, jogging to Mark, who began walking once more.

"I lied about not knowing you, ya' know. I actually know a lot about you." Robbie said, sitting on the ground, to Mark, who was observing the area below them. Robbie had suggested they take a break and chill somewhere, and figured that the rooftop would be a good place to rest since not a lot of mutants went up them. The ones that did, they would be shot down by Mark. Mark looked down at him. "Oh yeah? What do you know about me?"

"I know that you're really fuckin' hot."

"Do you flirt with every stranger you meet?"

"How else would I make friends, Markiboy?"

Mark sighed, turning away from him. He discreetly smiled, in a fond manner. Robbie was staying positive in his own way (it was a little cute, Mark thought), despite his condition. Robbie suddenly made a weird hissing/growling noise, though when Mark turned back towards him, it seemed that the purple haired man had just been yawning. Mark stared at him, noticing something strange. As he yawned, Robbie had stretched his arms, showing what looked like a bullet wound on his lower stomach area. Robbie blinked, noticing Mark's stare. "What?" Mark, curious about the wound, shook his head, "Nothing." Robbie narrowed his eyes slightly, before shrugging and sighing. "Alright, go ahead and not tell me. I'll just pester you until I find out." He said, and Mark glared at him.

"I dare you."

"Dare accepted."

"Wai-"

Robbie laid down, closing his eyes, though in the morning, he would bother Mark the entire day. After all, he had been dared.


End file.
